Observation
by Hatcheter
Summary: She is watched as she watches. Sequal to 'Vigilance'. Now with four endings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Still not mine, and it's probably best that way.

**Observation**  
by Hatcheter 

"Forty-seven minutes."

At the sound of Grodin's soft announcement, Zelenka crossed the control room to stand next to his station. He made a show of examining the laptop on the console. "Are you sure?"

Grodin nodded toward the small balcony that overlooked the gate room. Doctor Weir's back was to them as she watched the area below, her arms folded across her chest. "Positive."

"She's getting more impatient," Zelenka said. "Last week she averaged fifty-two minutes."

"With the Wraith threat growing, I can't blame her for being anxious when a team is off world."

"She doesn't pace like that when Sergeant Stackhouse is away."

"She's not pacing," Grodin objected. "She's just…watching for their return. Major Sheppard's team does get into the most trouble."

Zelenka folded his arms, staring thoughtfully at Doctor Weir's back. "They are so doing it," he quietly announced.

"What?"

Zelenka and Grodin started, and turned to see Sergeant Bates standing next to them. The Marine was frowning at them. "You don't really think…"

Bates paused as Grodin frantically motioned for him to quiet down. "You don't really think," he began again, softly, "that they're sleeping together, do you?"

"No."

"Yes."

Bates glanced back and forth at the two scientists.

"All we know is that Doctor Weir seems more concerned when Major Sheppard is off world," Grodin said. "Whether that is due to the Major's ability to find trouble in _any_ situation, or something deeper, we don't know."

"You're exaggerating," Bates said.

"She never leaves the control center while Sheppard is away," Zelenka said. "Watch this. Doctor Weir?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to see the Czech scientist approaching her.

"I believe we have that device on the south pier working now. Do you still want a demonstration this afternoon?"

She frowned slightly. "I do, but I have a lot of paperwork to do today," she said. "How about tomorrow morning?"

Zelenka briefly considered that. "Alright. That will give me time to make sure I know exactly how to operate the machine."

"Great," Weir smiled. "If you'll excuse me…" With that, she went back to her office, sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop computer.

"You see?" Zelenka asked as he rejoined Grodin and Bates.

"I see you still haven't got that machine working right," Grodin said.

"I've been using it all morning," Zelenka replied. "But Doctor Weir wasn't going to come. Why fight a battle I won't win?" he asked, looking to Bates.

Bates smirked, and nodded. "Right." He looked down the catwalk to Weir's office, critically examining her as she focused on the computer on her desk.

The Stargate began to hum as the symbols flashed, circling the gate. "Unscheduled activation," Grodin announced. Bates hurried to the top of the main stairs as Weir emerged from her office, coming to stand next to Grodin's station.

"It's Dr. McKay's IDC, ma'am," Grodin said. "It sounds like there's an injury."

"Lower the shield," she ordered. "Call Doctor Beckett."

McKay was the first through the gate. Shivering and sneezing, he pulled off his wet jacket as soon as he was in the city. Behind him, Teyla and Ford appeared, supporting Major Sheppard between them. The major was completely soaked, his skin blue, and he shuddered violently between the other two.

"What happened?" Weir asked, eyes wide.

"Fell o-off a c-c-cliff," Sheppard mumbled through chattering teeth.

Elizabeth looked to Ford for an explanation. "The ground gave way under his foot, and he fell into a very, very cold pond. He managed to pull himself out of the water, but wasn't able to get up the hill without help."

Beckett had arrived, with a stretcher, and he helped Sheppard to lie down. "He could have hypothermia," the doctor quickly announced. "Let's get him to the infirmary." Sheppard was quickly wheeled out, with rest of his team and Doctor Weir trailing behind.

Bates stood at the top of the main stairs, his left had still resting on his holstered pistol. He glanced over to the control center, catching Zelenka's eye. The Czech raised his eyebrows, as if to ask _'you see?'_.

Bates rolled his eyes and turned away. The response team had been sloppy in deploying around the Stargate, and it needed addressed right away. He'd leave the gossip to the scientist.

-- --  
-- -- 

Weir returned to the infirmary late in the evening, to find all four members of Sheppard's team dressed in scrubs and reclining in the hospital beds. Sheppard was sound asleep, wrapped tightly in several blankets. In the next bed, McKay laid flat his back, one arm thrown over his face to cover his eyes and hold an ice pack to his forehead.

Teyla and Ford occupied the last two beds, though they were sitting up and facing each other. There was a checkerboard set up on a stool between the two beds, and Ford appeared to be teaching Teyla the game. Teyla appeared to be winning, handily.

"How are they doing?" Elizabeth asked Beckett as he approached.

"Major Sheppard only had a mild case of hypothermia. He fell asleep soon after we got him here. All we have to do is keep him warm and let him rest."

"I'm dying," McKay announced.

Carson sighed. "There was some sort of mold in the pond that Major Sheppard fell into. We got some samples off his clothing and out of his hair." Beckett picked up a large beaker half full of greenish water and peeled back the plastic film covering it. "Smell it."

Cautiously, Elizabeth leaned forward and sniffed. "It smells like lemons."

"Lethal."

Beckett shook his head and put the beaker back on the worktable. "This mold seems to produce a small amount of citric acid, which Rodney had a reaction too. Migrane, mild rash, nothing severe."

"I'm not going to make it through the night."

"Only if I kill you," Carson grumbled under his breath.

Elizabeth walked over beside McKay and patted his arm. "You'll be alright, Rodney. Just try to rest."

Ford quickly jerked his head toward the other beds, causing Teyla to turn around and look. As Elizabeth continued to encourage McKay, her other hand had settled on Major Sheppard's arm. Teyla turned back to the game, and quickly jumped three of Ford's remaining pieces.

"So what's wrong with Lieutenant Ford and Telya?" Weir asked.

"Nothing!" the young Marine quickly announced.

"They were exposed to the same mold as McKay," Carson explained. "And were also dangerously cold when they came back."

"We are fine now," Teyla said.

"Then you should be fine in the morning," Carson shot back, glaring at the two. "I'm keeping you two overnight for observation."

They glared back at him, sullenly. Elizabeth couldn't help smiling. This argument had obviously been going on all evening.

"Have you had dinner yet, doctor?" Carson asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Would you care to join me? I was about to go to the cafeteria when you arrived, and I would love to have someone mature to converse with," he said, throwing another glare at the far beds.

"I'd love to," Elizabeth replied.

She followed the doctor out of the infirmary, pausing in the door to glance back at her sick team. Her gaze seemed to linger, in Ford's view at least, on Sheppard, before she finally turned and left.

He waited until he was sure they were down the hall and out of hearing range before allowing himself to grin. "Man, they are so doing it."

Teyla roller her eyes, and behind her McKay snorted.

"What? Don't tell me you don't see it," For protested.

* * *

Author's note: Are they or aren't they? That is the question. It's fun to play with the idea, though. So, what do y'all think?

("They are so doing it" seems to be the slogan, if not the official motto, of the Weir/Sheppard shippers on the Gateworld forum.)


	2. endings

**Wrong Ending**

_It was mid-morning when Sheppard was released from the infirmary. Too late for breakfast, and too early for lunch. Doctor Beckett had instructed him to stick to lighter foods for a few days, and to generally take it easy. He was strictly ordered to avoid strenuous activity until Beckett had given him a clean bill of health._

_Sheppard had no problem with that. He would gladly spend a few days lounging on one of the city's many balconies, soaking up some sun and maybe reading his book. He could definitely do without life-sucking aliens and strange machinery that only he could turn on._

_And then Teyla appeared in the corridor ahead. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. With a pointed look, she turned and sauntered up the hall, hips swaying slightly. John watched her walk for a moment, before hurrying to catch up._

_Did Beckett say something about strenuous activity? Whatever. What Doctor Beckett didn't know wouldn't kill him. _

_It wouldn't kill Sheppard either. Probably._

Lieutenant Ford's eyes snapped open in shock. He shook his head, trying to break up the images flitting though his mind. Why was he dreaming about Teyla and Major Sheppard? It was ridiculous. There was no way in—

"Aiden? Is something wrong?"

He frowned, upset at disturbing the woman sleeping in his arms. "It's nothing, Teyla. Go back to sleep."

She twisted around to look at him through sleepy eyes. "Are you sure?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, babe. Just a weird dream. I'm sorry I woke you."

Sighing, Teyla turned around, settling her head back on her pillow. Aiden pulled her a little closer and kissed the bare shoulder that poked out from the blanket that covered them.

Yep. No way in hell.

-

-

**Wronger Ending**

_Warm afternoon sunlight filtered through the city as Sheppard emerged from the infirmary. Beckett had all but forgotten him, it seemed, dismissing him with a cursory "try to relax"._

_"So Carson finally let you out?"_

_John smiled as Elizabeth fell into step next to him. "I don't think he appreciates my company."_

_Elizabeth grinned. "Few people do."_

_John stopped, turning to her in surprise, but she was looking away. She glanced up the hall, then back behind them, making sure they were alone. "I do, though," she said, stepping closer. _

_The retort he had planned died as he automatically leaned forward, meeting Elizabeth's lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer as hers came up and settled on his shoulders, pulling his head down to deepen their kiss._

_Finally, they broke apart. "You really scared me, John," she said._

_"I'm sorry," her replied. "I'll try not to do it again."_

_Elizabeth shook her head as he smirked. They both knew he had no intention of being careful, no matter how much she worried. She leaned forward for another kiss, when the sound of a person clearing their throat caused them to jump back from each other._

_"Teyla!"_

_The Athosian glanced between the two of them. "Elizabeth," she replied. "How are you feeling?" she asked Sheppard, as he stepped next to Elizabeth again, and slipped an arm around her waist._

_"Alright, I guess," he replied. "I'm under orders to relax today."_

_"Are you?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Yes. I was thinking that a long, hot shower might be just the thing for me." He glanced between the two women. "Some company would be nice too."_

_Elizabeth blushed as she glanced from John to Teyla, eyes wide. Teyla looked back at her coolly, before a wry smile formed on her lips. "If that is what you want…" she trailed off, walking forward. John reached out and slid his free arm around her waist, pulling her close, and guided both women down the hall toward his quarters._

Doctor Biro glanced up from her computer. Across the room, Major Sheppard still slept soundly. She rubbed her neck with one hand, and regarded the man critically. Beckett had insisted that one of the doctors remain on duty all night to watch over their patients. Never mind the fact that two of them were fine, and had snuck out soon after Beckett left, while McKay had woken at four a.m. and, claiming to be better, left to get back to work.

That left only Sheppard, who had been sleeping soundly since he arrived in the infirmary. While Biro had checked his temperature and blood pressure a few times early in the night, she had long since decided that the Major would be fine. Her only concern know was whether or not her report should include "grinned like an idiot most of the night".

Sure, why not, she decided as she started brewing her second pot of coffee.

-

-

**Really, _Really_ Wrong Ending**

_Sheppard slipped out of the infirmary late that night. He felt fine, and had no intent of sleeping in the infirmary bed for a second night._

_He went to his quarters first, but left after a few minutes. If Beckett came looking for him, that would be the first place he would search. _

_There was no place he felt he had to be, so he let his feet guide him. He found his way to the control room, where he held an impromptu inspection. While a couple of the civilians manning the controls were dozing at their stations, the defense team was a sharp as expected. _

_Leaving the control center, Sheppard continued to wander, finally ending up at McKay's lab. The scientist was shocked to see him there._

_"Are you alright, Major?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep," Sheppard replied. "Why are you up so late?"_

_"Couldn't sleep," McKay replied, turning back to his computer._

_"Are _you_ okay?" Sheppard asked. "You were pretty sick yesterday."_

_"I'm fine," McKay replied. "Actually," he continued, rising from his seat, "there is something…"_

_"What?" Sheppard asked._

_"I, uh, I don't really know where to start," Rodney said, stepping closer to Sheppard._

Elizabeth shot upright in bed, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. Her expression morphed from shocked to thoughtful as she cocked her head to the side. After a moment's consideration, she flopped back down on her pillow, pulling her blankets tight.

Hopefully, she'd fall asleep before the thread of her dream was lost. She wanted to see how this one played out.

-

-

**Right Ending (More or Less)**

John Sheppard looked miserable. His typically disheveled hair aside, his nose was red, there were dark bags under his eyes, and the rest of his complexion was unpleasantly pale.

"Are you telling me the Ancients never cured the common cold?" he demanded.

Beckett sighed, and shrugged. "We haven't found anything in the database yet that would help you. I'm afraid you're going to have to solve this the usual way."

Sheppard groaned, and pushed himself off the bed he sat on. "Alright. You're giving Elizabeth my sick note, right? I don't feel up to a walk to the control room."

"Give what to me?" Wier asked, walking into the infirmary for the end of the conversation.

"Major Sheppard is going to need a few days off," Beckett explained.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Sheppard in time to watch him sneeze into a tissue.

"No," he answered sullenly, blowing his nose. He tossed the used tissue onto a large pile of tissues on the bed. "Kill me, please."

"Come on Major," Beckett said, tugging him toward the door. "He can sleep this cold off in his own quarters," the doctor explained to Weir.

Before they could leave the infirmary, two Marines hurried in, supporting Lieutenant Miller between them.

"What happened?" Beckett asked.

"My ankle," Miller grunted.

"He fell down the stairs in the control room," Markham said. "The ones leading down from the Jumper bay."

"The Ancients don't seem to believe in safety railing," Sheppard quipped. He sneezed.

Beckett was already bent over Miller's foot, carefully pulling the man's boot off. He glanced up when Sheppard sneezed again. "Doctor Weir, would you escort Major Sheppard to his quarters for me?"

"Of course," she replied. John gave her a weak smile, and shuffled out the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked as they walked down the corridor.

He held up the objects in his hands. "I've got plenty of tissues and cough syrup. Doc says that's all he can do for me."

"Shouldn't you stay in the infirmary? If you get worse, we may not know until it's-"

"Elizabeth," John interrupted. "Don't worry. The Doc has promised to check in on me in a few hours." They reached the door to his room and he opened it. "I appreciate the concern, though. You're welcome to check on me to."

Elizabeth smiled, slightly. "I may do that."

"Great," Sheppard coughed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go hibernate now."

Elizabeth nodded. "Get better, John." She turned away as the door slid shut, and headed for the cafeteria. Tonight would be a good night to include chicken soup on the menu.

* * *

Written in a fit of insomnia. There's really no other excuse for this. If you couldn't tell, italics represent dreams. 


End file.
